


Rogue Hot Air Balloon

by ThumbsiLena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, Hot Air Balloon, M/M, Pilot Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThumbsiLena/pseuds/ThumbsiLena





	Rogue Hot Air Balloon

“Do you even know how to fly this thing?”

“It can’t be any harder than an airplane. I’ll just pull this rope here.”

“Jesus! What the hell was that?! You trying to get us killed?”

“That wasn’t quite what I expected - maybe this will help.”

“Dude, wait! Are you sure? You’re not gonna make anymore fireballs?”

“Probably not.”

“Probably? Probably is not gonna keep us from crash-landing!”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“I don’t know. How are we gonna get down from here?”

“That is a good question.”

…

“Dean? Are you okay Dean? Why are you humming Metallica?”

“It’s freakin’ high, man!”

“We’re only at around 2200 feet. It’s not that high.”

“2200 feet is not helping, Cas. What if something tears a hole in it?”

“That is highly unlikely.”

“Yeah, but what if it does?”

“We’d descend rapidly, but not fast enough to cause any injury upon landing.”

“So we’d crash.”

“More or less - but it wouldn’t hurt us.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fairly certain.”

“So how do we get down without crashing?”

“I think if we just let the flame burn lower it should decrease the lift, and we’ll slowly lose altitude until we reach ground level.”

“So turn the fire down and we go down.”

“Yes.”

“How do we turn the fire down?”

“I was trying to figure that out. I think this should do it.”

“Is it working?”

“It appears so.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“This was a terrible idea.”

“I wouldn’t say the idea was terrible, just poorly executed.”

“I’m never gonna get over this fear of flying, am I?”

“Here, stand up. Come over here.”

“Cas, I don’t think--”

“Come on, Dean, I’ve got you.”

“Okay…”

“Close your eyes.”

“No, no way am I--”

“Just do it. Now turn around, you can hold onto the edge of the basket, there you go.”

“What are you trying to do here?”

“Shh, just try to relax. Take a deep breath. Now think about something calming - waves on a beach, lapping at the shore, over and over. Feel the wind on your face. You’re perfectly safe.

Now open your eyes and look out.”

“Wow… Cas, that’s…”

“I know.”

“You can see so far.”

“The view gets better the higher you go.”

“No wonder you’re always taking that goddamn metal death tube up here.”

“Maybe we could get you up there with me some day.”

“Not sure I’m ready to go that high yet.”

“Not yet.”

“This is actually pretty nice.”

“Just keep looking out, I’m going to take us down a bit.”


End file.
